brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Galaxy Squad
Galaxy Squad is a Space theme released in January 2013 with several of the sets unofficially released prematurely in Canada and the United States of America in November 2012. This theme is not available in some parts of Europe. Description The theme features a group of humans and their robotic sidekicks defending planets from an impending invasion by seemingly malignant alien "bugs" resembling anthropomorphic insects. The humans and robots are split into different "teams" or "squads", distinguishable by the designated colour of their minifigure printings and vehicles, as well as their unique insignia. These teams are as follows: Blue Team, Red Team, Green Team, and Orange Team. Each team consists of one robotic sidekick and one or two humans (the red and green teams have one human each while the orange and blue teams have two humans each). Their vehicles are mainly white, with certain detailing sharing the respective team's colour. The main colour schemes in this theme are spread out due to the different squadrons, but all four teams consist of white, grey, and a darker version of their base colour, such as Earth Blue for the Blue Team, as shown in 70701 Swarm Interceptor, and Earth Green for the Green Team, as shown in the set 70704 Vermin Vaporizer. vehicle, the Warp Stinger.]] The alien colours are mainly dark grey, lime green, and dark red, despite their exoskeleton colour being Olive Green. The aliens consist of Alien Mosquitoids and Alien Buggoids (the latter of which have a green as well as red variant). The aliens are known to be primarily based off Earth insects, hence the names, and their vehicles which are animal hybrids, such as the 70702 Warp Stinger. In addition, the Galaxy Squad website has also uploaded several online games such as Bug Battle, Hive Invasion, and Cocoon Crusher 9000. Background A mysterious race of evil alien buggoids are swarming across the galaxy, capturing civilians in cocoons and turning one planet after another into a buggoid hive. There's only one force that can stop them: Galaxy Squad, an elite unit of the galaxy's soldiers and fighter pilots who operate in four specialized task forces to save the galaxy from the alien buggoid threat. Team Traits Each team has a different strength: Green Team: Green Team's primary skill is defense and heavy artillery. Red Team: Red Team's expertise is speed. Orange Team: Orange Team's main tactic is fire power. Blue Team: Blue Team's skill is strategy and technology. Out of all the teams, it is said that they have the best tech. Notes * All of the Galaxy Squad heroes' last names are compound words (except for Solomon Blaze). * Solomon Blaze appears in the Ultra Agents theme, but looking much older. * Following Galaxy Squad, Lego Space once again went on hiatus, and as of 2018 there have been no new Lego Space subthemes. Sets Polybags Wave 1 Wave 2 Minifigures Galaxy Squad Humans Robots Alien Bugs Gallery Lego_Galaxy_Squad.jpg|A teaser of Galaxy Squad in the Nov-Dec 2012 LEGO Club magazine, featuring a Warp Stinger and several Mosquitoids. Screen shot 2012-11-21 at 1.19.25 PM.png|Overview of the first wave of sets (excluding the Space Swarmer), since this image was taken from the Space Swarmer manual. img160x210_GalaxySquad.png|The Galaxy Squad products logo on LEGO.com, featuring the Green Robot Sidekick CGI_BlueTeam.png|Two members of Blue Team CGI_GreenTeam.png|Green Team CGI_OrangeTeam.png|Orange Team CGI_RedTeam.png|Red Team alien_cockroach_green.png|An Alien Buggoid alien_mosquito.png|An Alien Mosquitoid Mosquitoid_Elite_3.jpg|An Alien Mantizoid Images-1.jpeg Videos LEGO 2013 Galaxy Squad - Bug Obliviator 70705 & Warp Stinger 70702 LEGO.com Galaxy Squad Videos - Galaxy Squad Mission Brief External Links * LEGO.com * Brickset * Eurobricks * Toys 'N' Bricks forums * The Galaxy Squad Wiki Category:Galaxy Squad Category:Space Category:Themes Category:Themes introduced in 2013 Category:Discontinued Themes